1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus for receiving data through a public telephone line and transmitting the received data to a server apparatus via a network, and particularly relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or a composite machine capable of transmitting the received data at a high speed, a data transmission program that can be executed on such a communication apparatus, a recording medium whereon such a data transmission program is stored and a data transmission method which can be implemented in such a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an environment such as an office environment, it is often a case that facsimile documents are received by a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus and transmitted to addressees. Recently, in order to deal with such a case, a system has been developed and produced that transmits facsimile documents and accompanying communication information such as a confidential ID and an F-code to a server apparatus having a facsimile communication capability using an internal transfer function via a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network) and subsequently distributes them from the server apparatus to each person by an e-mail message or allocates them to predetermined folders.
In such a communication apparatus that transmits the facsimile documents to the server apparatus, the facsimile document received via the telephone line is stored together with the communication information in a memory having a small storage capacity and adapted for high-speed forwarding. Then the received document stored in the memory is converted to a standard format document and transmitted to the server apparatus together with the communication information.
However, with such a communication apparatus of the related art, the received documents are transmitted to the server apparatus via the memory having a small storage capacity. Therefore, when the transmission rate of the communication line between the communication apparatus and the server apparatus is slower than that of the communication line of the facsimile apparatus of the sending party, or, when the server apparatus is communicating with another apparatus and thus a communication cannot be established between the communication apparatus and the server apparatus, the memory will overflow and further facsimile documents cannot be received.